


Of Digital Happenstances And The Consequences In The Real World

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Outlast 2, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Shiho Needs A Hug, Triggers, added warnings because better safe than sorry, horror games, this got far darker than i thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: What started as an innocent time playing some Outlast 2 quickly devolved into a dark moment in Ann and Shiho's relationship.





	Of Digital Happenstances And The Consequences In The Real World

**Author's Note:**

> Ann and Shiho are sooooooooooooo gay for each other and you cannot tell me otherwise
> 
> Anyway, here’s a drabble. And yeah, I know Outlast 2 was released in 2017 and not 2016 and idk if Outlast 2 has even been released in Japan yet, but C’MON, GIVE ME A BREAK, OKAY

“This game looks kinda scary, Ann…”

Shiho shifted somewhat uncomfortably in her chair upon seeing the title screen of Outlast 2, but she felt her inner tension relieve somewhat when she felt Ann squeeze her hand. If there’s one person she can be brave next too, it’s her girlfriend Ann.

Ever since the Kamoshida incident, both girls have gotten much closer, and even started dating eventually. It was hardly a secret amongst Shinobu and Ryuji that Ann clearly had the hots for Shiho, and when she finally mustered the courage to ask her out, it began a long-lasting, loving relationship between the two girlfriends.

“Don’t worry, Shiho,” Ann smile cheekily. “You can just watch; I’ll play the game for you.”

“Um, well… if you say so.” Shiho’s frown quickly turned around, and she felt herself squeezing her hand some more. “Just, uh… don’t pull anything, okay?”

Ann grinned. “C’mon, I would do that to Shinobu or Ryuji, but _you_ Shiho? Never.”

After navigating the menu and bypassing a dubious warning (“Outlast 2 has strong language, graphic sexual content, blood and gore. Please enjoy!”), they finally found themselves watching the opening cutscene.

The main character spoke from the PC screen. “Uh, Lynn, are we good?”

The woman named Lynn nodded in response. “Yeah, yeah, we’re good. Two weeks ago, a woman was found barefoot, pregnant, and alone, on a mile-stretch from the nearest-“

Suddenly, a bright light shocks the screen, making Shiho jump a bit.

“Oh, God! We lost the engine! Fuck, _fuck_!”

Some cutscenes later, Ann found herself in full control of the main character – Blake, she thinks he was named – moving around with the infrared camera.

“Um,” Shiho whispered nervously. “Doesn’t he have a flashlight? I’m getting kinda scared Ann…”

“Don’t worry,” Ann nodded, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll be there for you, you hear?”

“Um… o-okay…”

The game proceeded just as expected for Shiho; well, just as expected from a horror experience, anyway. A few jumpscares that caused Shiho to instinctively latch onto Ann, a few good laughs from a panicked Ann as she ran from a pickaxe-wielding woman, and finally, her finding herself escaping with Lynn from a mansion.

“Where do we go from here, Lynn?” Blake asked, clearly concerned for his wife.

“Not here,” Lynn shook her head. “ _Anywhere_ but here.”

 _Anywhere, but here, huh?_ Shiho bit her lip as bad memories came back from Shujin Academy. God, that place brought so many awful memories back, and she hated how that bastard-

Suddenly, Ann yelped in gleeful surprise. “Look, Shiho!”

“Huh?” Shiho craned her neck as she saw the digital duo surrounded by waves of cultists.

“First person who comes forward loses their arm, I swear to fucking God!” Lynn cussed at the settlers.

Everything happened so fast, both Lynn and Blake were knocked on her feet, and in the distance, a sultry woman came from the shadows as Blake continued to struggle. Almost instinctively, Shiho clutched onto Ann’s arm.

“Did you know I fucked your God to death?” The woman whispered huskily, before lying on top of Blake.

It was then when she started licking Blake when Shiho broke down.

Suddenly – just like that – painful memories of sour touching, shrill screams for mercy and sadistic, devilish grins came back to her like a tidal wave, and Shiho cried out loudly and buried her chest into Ann’s.

“No more, _please no more!_ ” Shiho screamed. “Ann, please, I can’t do this!”

Ann quickly knew what she meant, completely caught unaware that a scene like _this_ was present in the game. Cursing herself for her carelessness, she quickly closed the game and turned off the computer, Shiho continuing to sob into Ann’s chest.

“Shiho…” Ann looked down at the bawling girl, her own tears forming. Even if it’s been some time since Kamoshida raped Shiho, it’s very clear that any sort of events like what happened in the game was bound to upset Shiho, and for good reason; the event was extremely traumatic for the poor girl, and Ann wanted to punch herself for not considering her friend’s comfort.

Instead, she tried to salvage the situation. She brushed her hand across Shiho’s black hair, the terrified girl whimpering tears into Ann’s chest.

“It’s okay, Shiho,” Ann whispered. “It isn’t real. You’re safe here; this is a safe place, you don’t have to worry about anything.”

As Shiho continued to bawl into her girlfriend’s chest, Ann thought about what to do with that game ever since she got it.

One day later, the game and its disk was found resting in Ann’s trash compartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… this drabble, was, uh… dark.


End file.
